Koriand'r & Dick Grayson: Short Stories
by LyannaGray
Summary: A series of short stories about Koriand'r & Dick Grayson also known as Starfire & Nightwing. (Not all are connected)
1. Starfire

**Chapter One: Starfire**

 **Summary** : Set after season two of Young Justice. After Dick Grayson also known as Nightwing left the team he moved to Blüdhaven to carve out his own reputation away from Batman and to become the city's protector. During one of his nightly patrols something strange occurs in the sky.

The night had been going relatively well in Dick's opinion. He had stopped a couple of muggers a little while ago but other than that nothing of interest seemed to be happening that night. It seemed that for the first time since he arrived in Blüdhaven he would be able to enjoy some peace and quiet and he was not complaining, he could use the time to catch up with some of his old friends. Leaving his current position on the roof of a not so tall building, he went down to the alley behind it ready to call it a night but not long after he was back on solid ground there was a bright flash of green light in the sky before a small explosion could be heard from just a few blocks away.

"So much for peace and quiet," Dick murmured to himself, not that he truly minded the interruption, before taking off in the direction of the light not entirely sure as to what he was going to find.

Arriving at the scene, Dick found a small crater in the middle of the park and naturally he got closer to investigate what it was that had fallen from the sky. Around the crater there seemed to be no debris or fragments from a ship or anything similar. And as he looked closer there was nothing in the crater either. That was strange... but then again, he was used to strange. As he inspected the sight before him, something else drew his attention. A soft noise could be heard from some place nearby. Hoping to get some insight on what had happened he decided to follow the noise, he had time to spare after all.

Walking among the trees, he followed the soft noise he had heard earlier though instead of frowning louder as he approached, it seemed to be growing soften which made him wonder if he was going in the right direction. He soon figured out that he was indeed going in the right direction when he found a small device which without a doubt was alien technology and that could mean that whatever had crashed could be a dangerous alien.

 _Perhaps I'll need backup_ , Dick thought to himself as he caught something moving not far from him. Taking the device with him, he moved faster, not wanting whatever it was that he had seen to get away... and it didn't. But what he had been expecting to find was a far from what he had stumbled upon.

Before him was a female alien. She could have passed for human if it hadn't been for her orange skin and unnatural bright green eyes but despite that he could she that she was beautiful. She was also wearing a very revealing outfit which distracted him for a moment though he would never admit that to anyone. Moving his attention back to her face, he stood still a few feet away from her not wanting to frighten her. He reaction might not be a good one.

Not certain as to what he should do, he settled on trying to speak to her. "Hey," he said in what he hoped she would think was a friendly manner. "Are you alright?" He asked yet she didn't respond. She only looked at him, tilting her head in confusion as he spoke. "So no English. Okay... I'm sure we can figure something out," he added as he approached her but was quick to stop when her eyes began glowing. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," he said holding both hands up to show her he mean no harm.

As he raised his hands, her attention was drawn to the device he had picked up earlier. Narrowing her eyes, they seemed to glow brighter as she spoke to him in an unknown language. Dick did not know what she was saying but she was not happy to see the device that much he could tell.

Throwing the device to the side, Dick turned back to her. "See. It's gone," that seemed to calm her down because her eyes stopped glowing and when back to the way hey had been before she caught sight of the device Dick had been holding. "What's you're name?" He asked after an uncomfortable silence though she didn't seemed to mind it.

Again the female alien simply looked at him with confusing in her eyes as he spoke. _Communicating is going to be hard..._ Dick thought with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

As Dick contemplated his options, he failed to notice that his new female alien acquaintance had moved closer to him. It wasn't until she tugged him close to her that he looked up at her. She was truly beautiful. A little bruised and in need of some rest but she was beautiful.

Giving her a small smile, he wondered what she was going. If she had wanted to harm him she would have done that already but she seemed more curious about him than anything. "We should probably get you out of here," he said even though he knew she didn't understand a word of what he was saying. "It wouldn't be good if the wrong—"

Dick never got to finish what he was about to say as she grabbed a hold of his collar and pulled him closer to her, pressing her lips agains his in a kiss. To say he was surprised would have been an undertaking. This was the last thing he was expecting. And though at first he tried to protest, his inner man got the best of him, faster than he cared to admit and simply kissed her back, closing his eyes as he left her soft lips against his own.

"That was unexpected," he whispered, a soft blushing covering his cheeks as he spoke.

A small smile played on her lips before she spoke. "I apologize," she said in near perfect English which caught him off guard. Only a few minutes ago she didn't seem to understand what he had been saying to her. "My kind can learn language from the act of kissing..." she added, her gaze moving to the ground as she explained the reason behind her actions.

"That's actually very useful," he replied, a small chuckle leaving him as he thought over her words. That was truly a very useful ability. "So... can you tell me what happened?" He asked pointing in the direction of the crater he had found earlier.

"Oh," she gasped softly as she looked back at him. "I apologize for that," she said, grappling her arms around herself before she began explaining what had happened. "My sister Komand'r staged a coup and took the throne. I had no other option but to flee..."

From all the thing he had been expecting to hear, that was not among the list. "Well... you can stay here for a little while. Figure out what you will do," he offered with a friendly smile even though he would need to speak with the Justice League about this but he didn't see why they wouldn't offer her safe haven for some time.

"I would appreciate that," she said, a beaming smile on her face as she spoke showing both her happiness and relief and Dick couldn't help but smile as well, "Thank you..." she added, stopping herself as she came to realize that she had yet to learn his name. Perhaps he had said it earlier but she wouldn't have understood him even if he had. "We have not been properly introduced. I'm Koriand'r from Tamaran."

"Nightwing,.. From Earth," he added the last part a few seconds later. "Now let's get you out of here before anything else happens," he said as he led her away from the place, knowing that the only place he could take her at the moment were she would be safe was his apartment. At last, until he contacted the Justice League. They could definitely offer her better protection.

 **Author's note:** Hi there! I'm Lyanna. Thanks for checking out this story, I really hoped you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a comment and thanks again for reading this.


	2. Starfire Part Two

**Chapter Two: Starfire Part Two**

 **Summary:** Set after season two of Young Justice. The Team and the Justice League are curious as to what happened in Blüdhaven a couple of nights ago after a strange green light was spotted in the night sky. What they don't know is that on that night Dick Grayson also known as Nightwing met a peculiar green eyed alien girl.

Leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed over his chest, Dick watched his new friend, Koriand'r who currently sleeping on his sofa. It was the middle of the day and she had fallen asleep as she sat by the window taking in the sun. She had mentioned something about the sun being helpful for her kind the previous day and how she would feel much better once the sun was up in the sky.

Being pulled from his thoughts by his communicator, Dick sighed as he ignored the incoming transmission. He had failed to inform the team about what had happened and it was only a matter of time before they reached out to him to ask questions. Questions he wasn't sure how he would answer. After all, it would be a lie to say that he hadn't grown closer to Koriand'r in the time that he had spent with her, he even felt somewhat protective over her. She was without a doubt the happiest being he had ever met, a stark contrast to most of the people he knew, though one in particular came to mind. He found her wonder and child-like curiosity quite amusing and he never failed to answer any of her questions if he knew the answer.

As the sound of his communicator beeping once again, Dick grabbed it before he left the room to answer the transmission, finding some of the members of the Justice League there but the one that caught his attention was of course his former mentor.

"What took you so long?" Batman asked and Dick was certain that if he removed the mask, he would find a frown on Bruce's face.

Dick shrugged in response. "I was busy," he said, providing no further explanation. After all, he was not a small child anymore who needed to report his every move to his old mentor. "But what can I do for you?"

"There was an unusual occurrence a few nights ago in Blüdhaven. Can't believe you didn't see it," Batman said in his usual monotone voice.

"I saw it," Dick was quick with his response. "A flash of green light as something fell from the sky," he added with a small shrug of his shoulders. "There was also a crater. I found nothing but rocks and dust in it."

Batman nodded but it wasn't him who continued asking questions, instead Wonder Woman took his place. "And you found nothing of interest on the site?"

Looking away from the transmission, Dick's thoughts went to the orange alien currently sleeping on his sofa. "Not exactly..." he replied, his attention back on the conversation. "I did find something just not on same area."

"And you're only mentioning this now?" Batman asked, cutting off whatever it wat that Wonder Woman was going to say. He was clearly not happy with the situation but Dick couldn't bring himself to care. His relationship with his old mentor had not been good in recent times.

"If I thought the League needed to be involved I would have asked for your help," Dick crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke. This conversation was not going well. "Everything is fine and under control. You do not need to concern yourself over me..."

"Nightwing," Batman said and Dick could hear the warning tone in his voice. "Perhaps you don't need our help but a few members of the team will be going to Blüdhaven to inspect the site."

"Do what you must," Dick shrugged, cutting off the transmission before anyone said anything else. "Can't say they're going to find much," he murmured as he left his room, leaving the communicator behind.

Lost in his thoughts, Dick failed to notice that Koriand'r was no longer asleep but rather she was sitting in the sofa looking a little lost. It wasn't until she called his name that he realized that she was no longer asleep.

"Nightwing," Koriand'r smiled brightly at the sight of him and Dick couldn't help but smile back.

"Who was you nap?" He asked, making his way to sit beside her.

Koriand'r clasped hands together before answering. "Oh, it was most nice..." she said, using her new favorite word. It her language the word nice did not exist but after Dick had explained what it meant she had been using it as much as she could.

Dick chuckled at her words. "Well, I'm glad you got some rest. You look so much better," he added after he noticed that most of her previously visible bruises were gone.

"It is all thanks to you. I am most grateful for your help, Nightwing. I would have been in the hands of my sister by now if it hadn't been for you," she said, a soft blush covering her cheeks as she spoke. "I will forever be in your debt."

"There is no need for that," he was quick to dismiss her las words. He expected nothing from her. He was only doing the right thing.

Nodding at his words, Koriand'r looked down at her lap for a second before turning her attention back to Dick. "Are you certain that you won't be getting in trouble for helping me? I would dislike it very much if anything were to happen to you because of me..."

He shrugged before responding, "What's the League going to do to me? Helping others isn't a crime... anyways, since that came up there is something I must tell you."

"What is it it that you must share with me?" Koriand'r asked, making Dick smile briefly. He still could let get use to her way of speaking. She was very proper in her way of speaking.

"The League is sending some members to check out the park where I found you. Hopefully that's doesn't cause too much trouble..." he said, adding the last part mostly for himself.

Slightly tilting her head in confusion, Koriand'r frowned. "Why would you expect trouble?"

"Call it a hunch."

"Hunch. What is a hunch?"

"Just a feeling," Dick clarified for her with a smile. "That's what it means. That I have a feeling that trouble could arise."

Nodding in understanding, Koriand'r took one of his hands on both of hers. "If any trouble should arise I shall help you. After all, that is what friends do, is it not? They help each other."

"Yeah. They do but don't worry. I know these guys... well, I know most of them. Everything should be fine," he reassured her, smiling as he spoke though a small part of him believed he would be the one in trouble when the League and whoever they were sending found out about his new friend yet he couldn't bring himself to care about the consequences.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hi there! Thanks for reading the second chapter, I really hoped you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a comment and thanks again for reading this.


	3. Late Night Embrace

**Chapter Three: Late Night Embrace**

 **Summary:** After a long day at work and rough night out on patrol, there is nothing like coming back home to the girl he loved the most.

Dick Grayson had a very busy life. With his job as an police officer he got to help the people in Blüdhaven but he was also helping clean out the police department of corruption. It was a slow process but things were going well so he really couldn't complain. At night he went out on patrol almost every single day as Nightwing and since he arrived in the city, the place had been getting better. Blüdhaven still wasn't a paradise but compared to how it was give years ago, the place was much better.

Arriving back to his apartment in the early hours of the morning, Dick had no trouble getting in or out of the building without being noticed. A perk from loving on the last floor of the building as well as many years of practice.

Making his way to his bedroom, he removed his mask before turning a hand through his hair which was covered in dirt just like the rest of him. No matter how tired he was at the moment, he would need to shower before going to bed.

With a soft sigh, he dropped the mask on the bedside table before his attention was drawn to the sleeping figure on his bed. Pushing aside the fiery red hair that was covering her face, Dick smiled. She was holding his pillow close to her chest as if it was him whom she was holding in her arms. Wanting for that to be the case, Dick made moved himself quickly to get in shower so he could join her in bed and hopefully he would be able to sleep as soundly as she was.

It didn't take Dick long to be back inside the room after his shower, where he found Kori just as he had left her, still holding his pillow tightly in her arms making him smile at the sight. As he removed his pillow from Kori's grasp, she sighed before her eyes fluttered open. Her bright emerald eyes meeting his sapphire ones.

"Dick..." she murmured softly, a soft smile illuminating her face as she slowly moved to sit up. "You're back..." she said, her eyes looking at him up and down in search for any injuries he might have gotten while out on patrol.

Knowing what his girlfriend was doing, Dick smiled as he sat next to her, taking both of her hands in his before kissing her cheek. "I'm fine. Tired but fine," he reassured, pushing her down so she was laying back down on the bed. "No need to worry about me," he added before laying down next to her.

Kori wasted no time in wrapping her arms around him once he was laying beside her, resting her head on his chest. She always found it comforting to hear his heartbeat, especially when his patrol lasted longer than usual. If wasn't often that it happened but even when it didn't she worried for him. She always would.

"Did you get him?" She asked softly as she closed her eyes, one of her hands moving to draw random lines across his chest.

Aware that Kori was falling back asleep, Dick responses was a soft affirmation. "I got him."

"Good," she mumbled tiredly, her breathing becoming softer as sleep was once again taking over her and he couldn't blame her. He might be spending his days as officer Grayson and many of his nights patrolling the city as Nightwing but that still wasn't anything compared to what she was doing.

Placing a hand on Kori's ever growing baby bump, Dick smiled brightly. A part of him still wondered if everyone was just a dream. "And how did our little one behave today?"

"She's going to be an acrobat," Kori answered and even thigh he could not see it, he was certain she was smiling, he could hear the amusement in her voice as she spoke. "Just like her father."

Chuckling softly, Dick moved his hand to play with Kori's hair not wanting to disturb Kori or their little acrobat. Knowing that if she started kicking, Kori wouldn't be able to get any rest.

"Goodnight Kori," Dick whispered, holding his girlfriend and mother of his child securely in his arms.

* * *

 **Author's note:** It's me again, thank you so much reading this. It really means a lot to me. Thank you as well for all the reviews.

 **FireShifter:** I'm so happy that you are enjoying it! I also love reading stories about Kori and Dick.

 **Miss Geek:** I'm glad you like the second chapter, I might do a part three.

 **Gothamlightwing:** I'm happy you liked it! And please, do let me know about my grammar mistakes (old and new), I will for ever be grateful. Oh, yes there was a Teen Titans: The Judas Contract reference :D


	4. Closer

**Chapter Four: Closer**

 **Summary:** AU. It's been five years since Dick and Kori last saw each other both having gone their separate ways after high school. Dick now works at Wayne Enterprises with his father and runs into an old friend while out at night.

* * *

Dick looked down at his watch for the tenth time in the last twenty minutes. His date was over half an hour late and it was obvious she wasn't going to show up, yet Dick wasn't as sad or perhaps angry as he should be. He and his girlfriend, Barbara had not been doing well for some time now and everyone who knew the pair could see that they were a ticking bomb. Any day they would breakup and no one would be surprised by that fact.

Sighing, Dick left his table and made his way over to the bar glad that the place wasn't as crowded as one would expected to be during a Friday night. Ordering his drink, he took a seat, tapping his fingers against the counter as he waited. The night really wasn't going as he had hoped.

Once his drink was placed before him, Dick nodded his thanks to the bartender, already making plans to keep the drinks coming through the night. Dick was only on his second glass when he was pulled out of his unhappy thoughts by a musical laugh. Looking to his right he spotted a very familiar young woman with beautiful ruby red hair, who was laughing at something her companion had said. Turning to get the bartender's attention, Dick saw her emerald green eyes shining with happiness, which made him stop and stare at her for a moment. He only knew one person who had green eyes and red hair just like that. That someone he had not seen in a couple of years but he was certain that she was now sitting just a few feet away from him.

Being who he was, Dick had never been shy around others so he decided to approached the young woman, knowing that if he was wrong he could simply say she looked like someone he knew or go the easy way out and blame the alcohol, even though he wasn't drunk.

With her back turned to him, she failed to notice him approaching but her companion did and seemed to pointed it out to her since she turned around. Now Dick was completely certain that she was definitely who he thought she was.

"Richard!" she exclaimed with a beaming smile, standing from her seat to wrap her arms around him in a hug.

"Kori," he answered, returning the hug. It felt almost as if the time they had spent apart had no happened at all. "I wasn't expecting to see you tonight…" he said once she released him.

Kori's smiled at his words. "I was expecting to see you either. Well at least not tonight," she replied with a small shrug, happy to see her old friend. "You seem well."

Even though things weren't going as he expected in his life, Dick couldn't help but smile. Kori had always been able to make other around her smile without even trying. "I'm good," he responded with a nod. "But what about you?"

"Me? Oh, I am okay. Just enjoying the night."

"Yeah, I heard," he smiled, remembering just how she had laughed a few moments ago, not minding who was around to hear her.

A soft blushed covered her tanned cheeks before she spoke. "Well, Ryan has always been able to make me laugh," she looked over to where companion was sitting, a drink in his hands. "You remember him, don't you?" Dick nodded. Of course he remembered Kori's younger brother, though he had been just a boy last time he saw him.

"It certainly has been a while," he said after a minute. "We should get together sometime… invite the others as well," he offered, hoping she would accept they had so much catching up to do.

Kori nodded eagerly at his words. "Oh, that would be very nice. I've been meaning to call the others, especially Raven," she leaned closer to him as if she was sharing a secret with him. "I hear she and Garfield finally got together," she smiled, happy for her friends. "About time if you ask me…"

"Yeah, they took their time," he nodded with a smile, she was right about Raven and Garfield taking their time. "Anyways, I should go and let you get back to your brother but hopefully we'll see each other again soon."

Kori nodded before changing her mind. It had been so long since she had last seen her best friend and she was certain her brother wouldn't mind if she changed their plans. "Richard," she called as she took his hand before he left. "You don't have to go. We have all night to talk."

"What about your brother?" he asked, he really did not mean to interrupt their night out.

"He won't mind, Richard," she smiled as she pulled him over to where she had been sitting. "Besides, I see him almost every other day," chuckling, Dick allowed himself to be pulled along, taking a seat next to Kori. Before he could say anything else Kori turned to her attention to her brother, having a quick conversation with him. It ended with Ryan nodding as he took something from his sister before he left, waving his goodbyes to the pair. "He's the sweetest," Kori said her attention back on Dick. "Unlike my sister…"

"I remember her," he said, a small from on his face. Kori's sister wasn't a nice person. Far from it. She loved messing with her sister. "Can't say I care to know how she is," he added with a shrug before calling the bartender over to order a new drink.

Kori giggled at his words. "I don't even know what she's up to these days," she answered before ordering herself a drink as well. "But tell me, what have you been up to?"

As the night went on the pair talked about what they had been doing in the last couple of years. Kori told him about her current job in her father's company though she had been asked to do some modeling from time to time. She told him about some of the exciting things she had seen during her recent travels and Dick smiled as he listened. Kori had always been adventurous and he was glad she was enjoying herself.

Dick told her about his job at Wayne Enterprises and about some of his past and current relationships. He told her about Barbara and she listened to all of it. That was the first time he had really spoken to someone about what had been going on between himself and his girlfriend and something made him realize he was only with her because he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"You have to tell her, Richard." Kori said, placing a hand on his arm as she spoke. "Then perhaps you both can find someone who can truly make each you happy," she offered that small piece of advice though she wasn't an expert on relationships. Her longest relationship had lasted only a few weeks before she ended it.

Dick agreed with a nod. Tomorrow he would give Barbara a call or simply go to her apartment if she didn't answer her phone or didn't show up. "Thanks, Kori."

"That's what best friends are for," she smiled before taking a sip from her drink. She was already beginning to feel a little tipsy.

"You really are the best, Kori," Dick returned the smile before looking down at his watch. It was already passed midnight. Time really goes by fast when you are enjoying yourself. "I should probably get you home. I wouldn't want your father to ne angry at me," he added, making Kori giggled. She might be in her twenties but she was still her father's little girl.

"I don't want to go," she admitted, sounding almost like a child.

"Neither do I," Dick found himself confessing. He really had enjoyed his time with Kori more than he had his dates in the past. "But we'll see each other again."

Kori nodded at his words. "Can I just do something? Just in case…"

"In case of what?" he asked, a little confused as to what she meant.

Instead of using words to answer him, Kori leaned up to kiss him, which surprised him only for a moment. Her lips were sweet and intoxicating and he simply couldn't get enough of her. He leaned down to deepen the kiss, one of his hands moving to caress her cheek. Kori smiled against his before she pulled back, beaming as she looked at him.

"In case we don't see each other," she answered his earlier question.

Dick chuckled. "We are definitely seeing each other again," he said before leaning down for another kiss much to Kori's delight.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Hi there! Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you as well for all your reviews and support. I'm so happy that so many are enjoying my short stories. Also, I might continue the story of chapter one and two in a different book. You guys can let me know if you would like that in a review or on my Twitter (LyannaGray).

 **FireShifter:** Thank you so much for reading! I am so happy that you are enjoying it so much. You might find out how that meeting will go soon.

 **Tessa Herondale:** I'm glad you liked it. I love Mar'i Grayson as well. I will be posting more chapter where she will appear.

 **Miss geek:** Thanks for reading! I'm happy you are enjoying the one shots and there are many more to come.


	5. Timeless Love — Winter's ball

Chapter Five: Timeless Love — Winter's ball

 **Summary:** AU. Set During the early 1800s. Richard Grayson is the eldest child of Bruce Wayne, a wealthy American man. Kori Anders is the middle child of the Anders family. Their paths cross during a winter ball.

* * *

Kori was standing next to her younger brother Ryan, who would really rather be anywhere else. She unlike her brother, had been looking forward to the ball even if she was keeping to herself. She always enjoyed how lively balls could be especially during the winter season.

As she looked around the room she spotted her older sister who was entertaining a couple of young men, dazzling them with her perfect smile. Kori smiled at the sight. Her sister loved getting the attention and it seemed that men had no trouble giving her what she wanted.

Following her sister's gaze, Ryan chuckled. "Do you think she will finally agree to marry one of them or will she simply keep stringing them along?"

Kori couldn't help the smile that came to her lips at her brother's words. "You should not say that… but I do hope she finds someone who makes her happy."

"We both know that mother has been trying to get her to finally choose someone and once she does, her attention will turn to you, dear sister," he said, grabbing two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter. "Perhaps you should start looking for your own beau," he handed her one of the glasses as he spoke.

"Oh, don't be absurd, Ryan," she accepted the glass, a soft blush covered her cheeks knowing that his brother's words were true.

Ryan shrugged before taking a sip from his glass. "Well, I shall leave you now, sweet sister. I have to mingle otherwise I will never hear the end of it from mother," he chuckled, causing Kori to smile. "And perhaps your admirer will finally stop looking at you and come talk to you."

"What?" Kori was confused. She hadn't been aware that she had an admirer.

"Blue eyes over there," her brother replied, discreetly pointing to a dashing young man just a couple of feet from them. "He's been looking at you since you arrived."

Not being as discreet as her younger brother, Kori turned to look at the young man in question only to find him looking at her. Both of them quickly averting their gaze elsewhere once they noticed the other was looking.

Ryan smiled as he saw his sister's cheeks darken. She was smitten and all it took was one look. "I shall take my leave now."

Kori sighed as she watched her brother go, passing the young man as he went and she quickly averted her gaze deciding to get some fresh air in hopes to clear her head, leaving her glass of champagne behind. Stepping into an empty balcony, Kori leaned against the railing as she watched the night sky. Ever since she was a little girl the night sky had intrigued her. It was such a vast and beautiful place.

Enthralled by the beautiful sight before her, she failed to notice that someone had come to stand next to her until he spoke, startling her for a moment. "Beautiful night, is it not?"

Turning to look at the stranger standing beside her, she realized it was the young man her brother had pointed out earlier and blushed softly, glad for the cover the night provided. "Yes. It is a beautiful night," she said, smiling politely as she spoke.

He looked at the sky one last time before turning his attention to her. "I don't believe we have been introduced before," he said, a charming smile on his lips. "Richard Grayson."

"Kori Anders," she answered as he took her hand in his, placing a kiss on the back of it, making her blush deepen.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Anders."

"Likewise, Mister Grayson."

Richard smiled, pleased with himself and glad that he had decided to come speak with her. Her ruby red hair and emerald eyes had immediately caught his attention and from the moment had first laid eyes on her, he had been captivated by her beauty.

After a moment of silence between them, Richard spoke once again. "Do you mind if I ask why you left the party?"

Kori smiled. "I simply wanted a moment for myself," she answered his question, her eyes glancing up at him for a moment before her gaze moved back to her hands, resting against the railing once more.

"I hope I didn't interrupt that moment."

"Of course not."

"Well, if I may be so bold, may I ask to have the next dance, Miss Anders?" he asked and he sincerely hoped she would agree to his request though he remained cool and collected as he spoke.

A bright smile played on her lips as he eyes shinned in delight before nodding. "Yes, of course you may."

With a smile matching her own, Richard offered his arm for her to take which she gladly did and led herself be led back into the ballroom.

As the pair stood waiting for the next dance to begin, Richard kept Kori entertained with stories about the many times he along with his younger brothers got in trouble as they grew up. Kori found herself laughing at the stories, enjoying herself more than she had expected when the ball had begun.

From across the room, Ryan watched his sister glad that she was having a good time. He was also glad for the fact that he had been right about the young man's interest in his sister.

"Who's the handsome one speaking with our sister," his eldest sister, Koma asked as she seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Ryan shrugged in response. "I don't know. Never met him."

"He is utterly handsome," she smiled, her eyes roaming his figure and liking what she was seeing. Those dashing blue eyes of his quickly being the center of her attention. "I think I will go say hello."

Before she could take a step in the pair's direction, Ryan grabbed his sister's arm keeping her at his side. "Don't ruin this for her," he warned and even though he was the youngest child in the family he wasn't naive. Ryan was aware of how his eldest sister couldn't stand watching others do better than her, especially not Kori. Kori on the other hand was always worrying over her siblings, making sure they were happy often forgetting about her own happiness.

"Don't be dramatic, little brother," she smiled, patting his cheek with more force than was necessary. "I'm simply saying hello," she said, pulling herself out of his grasp before making her way to the couple.

Ryan sighed before he followed her.

"My sweet sister," Koma said as she came to stand next to her little sister. "I see you have found yourself some company," she added, taking a better look at Richard now that he was less than two feet away from her. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Us," Ryan corrected, standing between his two sisters, hands behind his back. "But that can wait a moment since our sister owes me a dance," he smiled, not exactly pleased with himself as he pulled Koma to the dancefloor as a new dance began.

Watching her siblings for a moment, Kori smiled at their antics. "Those were my siblings," she said turning to look at Richard after Ryan and Koma had left. "They can be peculiar at times…" she added, not entirely sure as to how to describe her siblings' actions.

"I understand," Richard was quick to reassure her. he knew firsthand how siblings could be. He had three younger brothers after all. "Now, I do believe you owe me a dance as well," he said pulling the redheaded beauty to the dance floor.

As the night went on, Kori found herself spending most of her time with Richard even meeting one of his younger brothers who had been just as charming as his brother. Kori had tried to find her own siblings at one point but she had failed to do so, thanks to Ryan who was keeping Koma away from the pair. He didn't want anything ruining her sister's night.

"I've had the most wonderful time tonight," Richard took both of her hand in his as he spoke. They had returned to the balcony were they had first spoken since the party didn't seemed to be dying down despite the late hour.

Kori smiled brightly. "I had a delightful time as well."

"I am glad my father made us come to this ball," he told her, moving a stray curl from her eyes and tucking it behind her ear. "I wouldn't have met you if he hadn't insisted as much as he did."

"I'm glad he did," she blushed due to her own words. "I am truly glad I met you."

Richard was about to say something else when the pair were interrupted by Kori's brother. "Sorry," he was quick to apologize, knowing he was intruding and he really had not want to do so. "Father says it is time to go, Kori."

Glancing at her brother, she asked for him to give a moment and he was quick to agree, stepping back inside and leaving Kori with her new friend.

"I shouldn't keep them waiting," she said, her eyes focused on his hands which still held hers. "I hope we shall see each other again."

"I hope the same," Richard smiled, bringing on of her hands upwards so he could place a kiss on the back of it. "I could write to you… with your permission, of course."

Feeling as if her heart had skipped a beat, Kori nodded. "I would like that very much."

"Then it is settled," he said and Kori smiled before leaning up to place a kiss on Richard's cheek.

"Goodbye, Mister Grayson," she said before going back inside leaving a stunned Richard behind.

Watching the redheaded beauty walked away, Richard smiled. The night had gone better than he had expeted and it was all beacsuse of one girl. A girl he would make sire to see again.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Hi there! Thanks for reading this chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you as always for all your reviews and support.

I'm continuing the story from chapter one and two in another book and I will be posting it soon, so keep an eye out for that if you are interested in following that story. Also, if you guys have any request for this story and scenarios that you would like to see, let me know.

 **FireShifter:** Thank you so much for reading! Also, I might start posting new chapter every Sunday or Monday from now on.

 **Miss geek:** Thanks for reading! I'm glad you liked that concept. I will be posting the next chapter soon in a different book.

 **KickingAnders:** Thank you so much for reading!


	6. Mar'i Grayson

Chapter Six: Mar'i Grayson

 **Summary:** Set three years after Teen Titans: The Judas Contract.

* * *

It was well past midnight when Dick entered the apartment after doing his nightly patrol of the city. The place was pitch black and he assumed Kori must have gone to bed and he didn't blame her. Their daughter hadn't been sleeping well for a couple of days and Kori being who she was couldn't bear to be away from her child when she was having a bad time. He had offered to skip his patrol and stay for the night but Kori insisted everything would be alright. She would call him if she needed any assistance and grudgingly agreed. Still, he made sure not to stay out longer than necessary.

As he made his way to their bedroom, he was surprised to hear quiet whispers. So much for Kori being asleep. Being his usual quiet self, he opened the door to their bedroom open and saw Kori settled against the pillows with their daughter in her arms now seemed to be more awake than her mother. "You'll have to sleep through the night at some point, little one," Kori murmured softly as her daughter played with her fingers, seemly entertained.

Dick smiled as he watched his two favorite girls. Kori softly speaking to their daughter, a smile playing on her lips as a pair of emerald eyes so similar to her own looked up at her. Mar'i simply being too happy to be in her mother's arms. That was a scene he would never get tired of seeing.

"I would have imagined you two would be asleep by now," Dick said from his place by the doorway before making his way to sit by Kori's side. "Especially this little lady," he said, gently tickling Mar'i stomach before placing a kiss on Kori's cheek.

Having been to focused on her daughter, Kori had failed to noticed Dick until he spoke, startling her for a moment. "She was waiting for her father," she said giving him a bright smile after he kissed her cheek. "She missed you."

"So it seems.. and I missed both of you as well," Dick returned the smiled, taking Mar'i from Kori's arms. "You should rest. I can manage," he said before turning his attention to his daughter who was delighted to be in her father's arms.

Kori, too tired to say anything, simply nodded as a smile played on her lips as she watched Dick with their daughter. Out of the two of them, Dick was the one who had more experience with children, after all he had three younger brothers. She only had one but she had not been there for him as he grew up thanks to their older sister.

Resting her head on Dick's shoulder, Kori closed her eyes as he softly spoke to Mar'i receiving only happy noises from her in return. She had no idea what her father was saying to her but Mar'i seemed to enjoy the sound of his voice and Kori couldn't blame her. She loved the sound of his voice too.

Sighing softly, she listened to Dick's softly spoken words knowing he was being quiet for her sake.

"Your mother is tired, Mar'i," he whispered to his daughter, noticing how Kori was so close to falling asleep. "We should be quiet," he smiled down at Mar'i who smiled in returned, her little arms flailing upwards. Dick chuckled, lifting his daughter to place a kiss on her cheek before moving so she was resting comfortably against his chest.

Mar'i let out a tired yawn, her eyes fluttering close as she snuggled against her father just as her mother would do. Mar'i was so much like her mother and not only in her looks. There were many things that Mar'i did that would remind him of Kori and he was sure that there were many things his daughter did that reminded Kori of him.

"Goodnight, little star," Dick smiled, tucking a stray curl of black hair behind his daughter's ear.

—

The sun was already shining bright on the sky when Kori woke up feeling better than she had in a couple of days. Keeping her eyes closed, she nestled closer to Dick, her arm possessively holding him close. She didn't want to get up, at least not for a little while longer.

Sighing, she opened her eyes yet she didn't move from her place. She was too comfortable to do that.

"Good morning, sunshine," she heard Dick whispered causing her to look up at him, smiling brightly as she did so. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, all thanks to you," Kori replied before sitting up, pushing her hair out of her face as she did so. "How did you get her to sleep through the night?"

Dick smiled as he watched his girlfriend, making no move to get up. "It's a secret."

Laughing, Kori looked at him for a moment before smacking his shoulder lightly. "I would like to know this secret of yours."

"Only if you say please."

Kori rolled her eyes. "Please."

"Well, since you asked nicely," he laughed, sitting up next to her. "I guess you were right. She smiled her father,' he answered her previous question. "Also, she is too much like her mother…"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"That it's easy for her to fall asleep in my arms," he kissed her cheek. "Just like it is for you."

Kori giggled, pushing him softly. "Well, you are quite comfortable," she admitted, pretending to be deep in thought. "Much better than a pillow."

"Glad I can be of service, my lady," he said, wrapping both arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You know; we should enjoy this moment of peace."

Kori raised an eyebrow at his words. "Yeah? And what do you propose we do?"

"I got a few ideas."

"I'm sure you do."

* * *

 **Authors note:** Hi there! I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks for reading this chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you as always for all your comments and support.

 **FireShifter:** I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Also, the story should be up soon.

 **Miss geek:** I'm happy you liked it! I might do more chapters like this one in the future.

 **dbzgtfan:** Thank you so much for reading! More chapters will keep coming.


	7. Outlaws

Chapter Seven: Outlaws

 **Summary:** AU. Dick Grayson receives a message from Jason Todd, who is now known as the Red Hood. Intrigued, Dick agrees to meet with him.

* * *

As of late, Gotham wasn't a place he frequented often. At least not any more. Blüdhaven kept him quite busy but when he received Jason's message, he couldn't help but be intrigued. Jason wasn't someone who liked to keep in touch with others, especially if they had any connection to Batman so whatever he needed must be something really important.

That's how Dick found himself standing in a dark alley, in one of the quietest areas of Gotham. That was a little strange but Dick didn't dwell on it. He simply stayed out of sight and waited for Jason to show up… and he didn't have to wait long.

As if he was appearing out of thin air, Jason stepped out of the shadows, his red helmet in place as always. "Grayson," he said, stopping before the older man.

"Todd," Dick replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

For a moment there was silence between the two young man, before Jason broke it. "I'll never admit to saying this, but I'm glad you came."

"Can't say I'm not curious," Dick retorted being completely honest. He was curious as to what had made Jason contact him.

"Again, I never said this," Jason said as he mirrored Dick's position and crossed his arms over his chest. "I require your assistance…"

From all the things Dick had been expecting to hear, Jason asking for help, or assistance as he said, had not been one of them. "Come again?"

"You heard me."

A small smile played on Dick's lips. "I did. Just wanted to make sure I heard you correctly."

Jason scoffed. "So… Will you help?" he said, uttering the last word as if it had caused him physical pain to say it.

"With what?"

"It would be best if I show you," Jason replied after contemplating his options for a short moment.

"Lead the way."

* * *

A few minutes later, Dick found himself in a large warehouse. The place was mostly empty, except for some large boxes scattered around.

"Getting back into business?" Dick asked, hoping Jason wouldn't answer with a yes. He may not show it but Dick worried for Jason. While Jason worked with Batman as Robin after he had left, he hadn't been there much for the young boy. He was eager to make a name for himself away from Batman's shadow that he neglected his younger brother… Dick didn't like to admit it but it wasn't until Jason died that he realized what he had done wrong and for now, it seemed that there was no chance to fix that. Jason wasn't interested and Dick wasn't going to push him.

"No," Jason's reply was quiet that he almost didn't catch it. "I'm just not one for cleaning."

Dick smiled softly. "I see…"

The pair stopped by a door when Jason turned to look at Dick, removing his helmet in the process. "Don't do something stupid," he said before turning to open the door and stepping inside the room, leaving Dick to follow.

Dick was slightly puzzled by those words but followed Jason nonetheless and he was certainly surprised by what he saw in the room. There playing some card game with Roy Harper was Koriand'r, the Tamaranean princess he hadn't seen in over a year. She was supposed to be on Tamaran but apparently that was not the case.

Being only able to watch the red headed princess, Dick was brought out of his shock by her laugher.

"Oh, I lost," she said and despite those words she was smiling. "This is truly an entertaining game," she added, playing with a couple of cards before handing them back to Roy. "But I still need more practice…"

"Kori," Jason called from across the room, interrupting whatever it was that Roy was going to say.

Kori turned to look at Jason, smiling brightly as she did but her smile vanished once she laid eyes on the man standing next to him. Tilting her face in confusion, she stood from her seat and approached the pair.

"I know you… I think," she said to Dick, who without his mask would have looked just as confused as she was.

 _Doesn't she recognize me?_ He wondered.

Tracing her fingers against the red detail on his suit, Dick gasped quietly. So quietly that she only heard because she was standing so close. "I thought it was blue…" she murmured to herself before looking up at Dick. "Am I mistaken?"

"Mistaken?" was the only thing Dick could utter.

"I knew someone," she said before slightly shaking her head, somewhat frustrated with herself. "At least I think I knew—him… But I could be wrong. Wouldn't be the first time…" she sighed, her eyes fixed on a random stop of the floor.

"Kori," Jason said before Dick could say anything, drawing the Tamaranean's attention to himself. "You're not wrong this time."

"You promise?" she asked, only getting a short nod in response from Jason. Kori's bright smile returned, reminding Dick of a younger Kori, the one he had met when he was still Robin.

"Care to explain what's going on?" he asked Jason while returning Kori's smile. The alien princess seemed to be catching him carefully as if he would disappear if she looked away.

Jason shrugged. "We crossed paths a few months ago… She didn't remember much but she remembered you—in a way."

"Someone said something about Nightwing on TV and she replied with Richard," Roy added, shuffling his cards. "We figure you two might know each other," he smiled. "And what do you know, we were right."

"Right," Dick nodded as Kori called for his attention.

Kori was beaming with happiness. "You're Richard," she said to which Dick nodded in response.

"And you are Koriand'r of Tamaran," he repeated the words she had used to introduce herself all those years ago.

"You're my friend," she stated though she wasn't entirely sure it that was the case.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Dick nodded. "Something like that."

"Oh," she leaned closer. "We were more than friends?"

"Yeah. Yes, we were," he nodded. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have in front of an audience. "We can talk any time you want," he offered. "That might help you remember…"

"Oh, that would be most nice," Kori nodded eagerly before wrapping her arms around him. "I am most glad we found each other… even if I barely remember you."

"It's good to see you again," he said, returning the hug.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Hi there! I'm back with a new chapter. As always, thank you so much for reading. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, thank you for all your comments and support.

 **FireShifter:** Hello! I'm happy you liked the last chapter! Also, I'm still working on that other story but I have to admit that I've been a little busy these last couple of days. I will work on it as much as I can throughout the week.

 **Miss geek:** I'm happy you liked it! I also love this movie and I have lost count of how many times I've searched for Kori/Dick moments from the movie on Youtube.

 **KickingAnders:** Thank you so much for reading! More chapters will keep coming.

 **Tessa Herondale:** I'm really glad you liked the previous chapter. Mar'i will definitely be featured in more chapters.

Oh, and before I forget. If you guys have any request on what you would like to see next, please do let me know.


	8. Blüdhaven

**Chapter Eight:** **Blüdhaven**

 **Summary:** Set after Justice League in the DCEU. Despite being so close to Gotham, Blüdhaven was not a city Bruce often visited but now he found in the city along with Diana. They were both following a lead when they came across someone from Bruce's past.

* * *

Diana had never been to Blüdhaven before. She never had a reason to visit the city in the past but now she found herself among the rooftops of the city along with Bruce, who blended into the night thanks to his suit unlike her. This had not been how she had planned to spend her evening but there were definitely worst places one could find themselves in. Looking over at her companion, Diana couldn't help but noticed the strange way Bruce was acting. something seemed to be bothering from the moment Victor had first mentioned the city earlier that day. Knowing Bruce, Diana knew he wouldn't talk. At least not yet.m

As her eyes scanned the streets below them and part of her thoughts were still occupied by Bruce's behavior, Diana almost failed to notice when someone else joined them on the rooftop. It wasn't until she heard someone who was not Bruce that she turned her attention to the newcomer.

"I didn't know you were coming to visit," the stranger said, his words clearly directed to Bruce, making Diana realize that they already knew each other.

Bruce was silent for a moment before answering. "Never been one for calling ahead."

"I know," the younger man said, crossing his arms over his chest, drawing Diana's attention to the bluebird insignia on his chest; which looked familiar for some reason. "What I didn't know was that you had a new partner," he added, and though she couldn't see his eyes behind the domino mask, Diana knew the young man was looking at her.

"Things change," Bruce answered simply.

The young man nodded. "They do indeed..."

Frowning softly, Diana's went from Bruce to the younger man and back. She was going to have to ask Bruce to explained what was going on.

Glancing at Diana for a moment, Bruce noticed the look on her face. He knew he had some explaining to do once they got back to Gotham.

"So... you want to tell me why you decided to come pay me a visit?" the young man asked, a small smile playing on his lips as he spoke.

"It's not a social call if that's what you're wondering," Bruce answered.

The young man shrugged. "It's never that easy with you," he said. "So, what is it?"

Before Bruce could reply, Diana answered. "Deathstroke. We know he came here after a meeting he had with a... common acquaintance," she added the last part not entirely sure as to how she should describe Lex.

At the mention of Deathstroke, the young man's demeanor instantly changed. "We crossed paths a while ago," he explained, fist clenching at the memory. "It's been a few weeks. Two or three perhaps. I don't the exact date," he said with a frown. "This meeting must have been with someone important if you came all the way here looking for him," he continued, adding that last part for Bruce. "You haven't bothered to keep tabs on him before..."

Repeating his words from earlier, Bruce simply stated. "Things change."

Not surprised by the response he got, the young man simply shrugged. "I'll let you know if I hear something," he said before he moved closer to the edge of the roof. "Though I'm sure it won't take him long to realize you're onto him," he added just before he leaped from the building.

After a moment of silence between the two, Diana turned to look at Bruce. "Are you going to tell me who that was?"

"Nightwing,"was all Bruce said and though Diana wasn't sure where she knew she had heard that name before.

* * *

After their meeting with Nightwing, Diana grew curious of the mysterious young man she had been in a Blüdhaven rooftop. Bruce had not said much about him even after she asked him about it some hours later and Diana knew not to push him, though she did voice her surprise at the fact that they were still in Blüdhaven instead of Gotham. Having heard Bruce complain about the city more than a few times she knew he did not like it yet something was still keeping them here and it was not just Deathstroke.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, Diana glanced up at the building before her as she got out of Bruce's car. They had been on their way back from dinner when Bruce decided to take a detour and not being familiar with the layout of the city as Bruce, Diana had no idea where they were.

"Just because you are Batman doesn't mean everything you do should be a mystery," Diana said just loud enough for Bruce to hear as he came to stand beside her.

Diana saw a small smile on Bruce's lips and had she not been looking at him; she would have missed it.

"One last stop before we go," Bruce answered as he led her into the four-story building.

With a small shrug of her shoulders, Diana allowed Bruce to lead the way. They were both quiet as they got inside the elevator, which stopped after a very short trip at the third floor.

Standing beside Bruce as he knocked on a door marked 3A, Diana pulled her coat closer to her. Not because she was cold but because she wanted to do something besides standing still.

It wasn't long before the door opened, revealing a young man with bright blue eyes and raven hair and to say he was surprised at the sight of them would have been an understatement. Bruce did not seem to be bothered by the awkwardness of the situation, unlike Diana. She did not know what was going on between the two.

"Dick," Bruce said, making the young man's attention settle on him.

"Right. Hey..." he said, giving Diana a polite smile; which she happily returned. "Want to come inside?" he asked, opening the door wider and stepping aside to allow them in.

Bruce motioned for Diana to walk inside before he followed her and as he closed the door behind them, Dick ran a hand through his hair not entirely sure as to what was going on.

"It' not that I'm not glad to see you. Again," Dick said, arms crossed over his chest as he spoke. "But I thought you would have gone back to Gotham after our chat the other day..."

At his words, something in Diana's mind clicked. She knew who this young man was. He was Nightwing, whom she had met just a few days ago. Bruce did not seem to be interested in recruiting the young to the team that was certain. If he was he would have said something of that she was sure.

"I wanted to speak with you before we left," Bruce answered Dick's unspoken question, also drawing Dick's attention to his companion.

"Right," Dick nodded. "I'm Richard by the way," he said turning to Diana, offering his hand for her to shake.

"Diana," she said before releasing his hand.

"So she's your new partner?" Dick asked Bruce, something resembling amusement in his eyes.

"Teammate," was Bruce's simple reply.

"Teammate?" Dick asked, not sure if he had heard correctly. "Really?" he continued glancing at Diana for just a second before turning his attention back to Bruce. "Don't take it wrong, but you were the last person I would imagine in a team..."

Whatever Bruce was going to say, died as his eyes settled on something behind Dick. Or rather someone. Diana's gaze was quick to follow Bruce's and noticing this Dick turned around to find Kori standing there, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Her bright red hair and emerald eyes were sure to get people's attention but he knew it had been her otherworldly tanned skin which caught Bruce's attention.

"You know, I have a team of my own," Dick said, trying to stop the situation from becoming awkward knowing that Bruce wasn't exactly fond of beings from other worlds. "Well, partner. Since it's only the two of us..." he continued, pointing to Kori then to himself.

As Dick spoke, Kori wasn't sure what to do with herself. From her time on Earth, she had come to realize that not all humans were fond of beings from other worlds. She knew what had happened with the Superman, the last son of Krypton. Not everyone had liked him, some even feared him and then he died. The world became a much darker place because of that, not that someone living in Blüdhaven would have noticed, the city was already as bad as it could be... But then he came back and saved the world, or rather, helped save the world.

"I'm Diana," the Amazonian warrior decided to speak first to the young girl since Bruce seemed to only be capable of staring at the moment. "It is nice to meet you."

After a moment Kori replied. "I am Koriand'r," she said, smiling softly as she spoke, knowing that if Dick had invited the two strangers into his home then they did not mean any danger. "It is most nice to be meeting you."

Diana smiled at Kori's speech manner. She sounded so propper.

"She's polite," Bruce said, voicing Diana's thoughts, as his attention went back to Dick.

"Unlike most people I know..." Dick murmured under his breath. "Look, I know you're not fond of beings from other worlds. You have made that very clear in the past," he added and Diana couldn't help but wonder what was the history between them. "But this is something I'm not going to let you mess up for me."

"I wasn't going to," was Bruce's short reply. "You should bring her with you next time you come to visit. Alfred will want to meet her," he continued, his words implying he knew more than he let on. "Well, we should get going."

If anyone had asked, Diana wouldn't have denied that she was a little surprised by Bruce's words. He was not acting in the way she had expected given the situation but she had to admit that she didn't have all of the facts.

"I thought you wanted to talk..." Dick said, though if he was being honest he was not stopping his former mentor if we wanted to leave, though he would admit that he would be sad to see Diana go. She seemed really nice.

"That can wait until later," Bruce stated before he made his way towards the door with Diana right behind him.

Dick glanced back at Kori for a second before following the pair. "If you say so..." he said as he stood in the doorway.

"It was lovely meeting you, Richard," Diana smiled.

"Likewise," he said before the pair left before closing the door.

As Dick made his way back to Kori, she realized he was frowning. "Was their visit not pleasant, Richard?" she asked as she made her way over to him.

"I would describe it as surprising," he answered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "But I'll admit, it's nice to see Bruce again."

"His friend Diana is most nice," she said as they both settled on her couch, Kori resting her head on his shoulder.

Dick nodded. "True... but I still can't believe he is part of a team," he chuckled, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. "It's been a while since he worked with someone other than Alfred."

"That is good... yes?" she asked, looking up at him as she spoke.

"Yeah, that's good," Richard nodded, placing a kiss on her cheek, making her smile. "The job is easier when you have someone to help you."

"I can see the logic behind that... but I do prefer working with you."

"And I with you, best partner I ever had,"

Kori raised an eyebrow at that. "Better than Batman?"

"I would say so," Dick nodded in response. "Why? You don't believe me?"

"I have no reason to doubt you," she smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek before standing up. "I'm going to be," she said as Dick held her arm as she stood up, answering his unasked question. "You could join me if you're not otherwise occupied."

He shook his head. "I don't have plans for the night," he said with a smile, allowing Kori to pull him up from his couch and lead him to their bedroom.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Hi there! Thanks for reading this chapter. I apologize for not uploading a new chapter in quite some time, life has been chaotic this last couple of weeks.

PS: I hope you guys have a Happy New Year!


	9. A Flash In The Sky

**Summary:** Set in the Young Justice universe a few years after season two.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven, New Jersey**

If anyone asked Damian, his stay in Blüdhaven had been rather boring. It hadn't been his idea to stay there but his father insisted it would do him some good if he worked with someone other than Batman for some time. Damian wasn't so sure it would be a good idea but it was the lesser of two evil. It was Nightwing or a full team full of children. After those two options were presented to him, it wasn't too hard to make a decision. He hadn't come to regret his choice, even if he constantly voiced his boredom throughout the day, which Dick simply found amusing.

Each night, Nightwing and Robin went out to patrol the city and Blüdhaven being too similar to Gotham, something was always happening at night. Though not everything caught Damian's attention. More than once he would complain about how easy it was to deal with the criminals in Blüdhaven.

That particular night, nothing had happened. Not even a robbery. Dick didn't seem to mind the peace and quiet but Damian did, though he kept his thoughts to himself.

The quiet night was suddenly interrupted by a bright flash in the sky, one that disappeared almost as soon as it appeared. It wasn't long before a loud explosion was heard from the industrial district in the city, following that mysterious flash of light.

"Here I was thinking the night would be dull," the newest Robin said, looking in the direction of the explosion, a smile on his face.

Nightwing smiled. "It's your lucky night," he said, aware of Damian's need to keep busy. He was the child of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul after all. And those two never wasted any time on the inane.

"Let's go," Damian said before leaping off the building with Nightwing right behind him.

* * *

It didn't take the pair long to reach their destination and when they did, they found one of the many buildings in the area completely destroyed, as if a meteor had fallen right on top of it or as Damian put it, it looked as if Superman had decided to destroy the place because it dared to stand in his way.

"Don't be dramatic, Robin," Dick said as he scanned his surroundings, which were eerily quiet despite the destruction which clearly had just occurred. "Last I checked Superman was still in Metropolis," he smiled down at his young partner.

"I know," Damian answered, crossing his arms over his chest, though he was also looking around as he spoke.

Frowning Damian approached the wreckage. There was something off about the entire situation and it wasn't only the flash of light they had seen earlier.

"You know what this feels like?" Damian asked as he looked back at the former Robin, making Dick look up from whatever he was doing on his holographic computer. "The calm before the storm," he said once he had Dick's full attention.

"That's one way to put it," Dick answered as he approached his younger adoptive brother.

"What do you think happened?" Damian asked, kicking a small rock out of his way. "Meteor?"

"There are no signs of that," Dick was quick to reply. "Also nothing has entered the atmosphere, someone would have reported that."

"Then what the hell was that?" Damian asked though he was not expecting Dick to answered. Both of them had the same amount of information at that point, which wasn't much, to be honest. "Something clearly fell from the sky..." he started but he stopped himself as a low rumble could be heard coming from the rubble.

Scanning the debris before them, the young heroes saw an armored reptilian-looking creature crawl out of the wreckage, pushing the debris out of its way.

"I don't know why but I get the feeling that he's here to pay Earth a friendly visit," Damian said, watching the creature scan its surroundings and it wasn't long before its eyes settled on the pair.

Even though he didn't say anything Dick had to agree. That creature did not look very friendly and after its eyes landed on them, it seemed to get angry.

"Well, you did say you wanted to fight an alien outside of training," Dick reminded the younger boy, pulling out his weapon of choice, his escrima sticks. "Now you got your chance..."

Damian smiled. He did say that.

Pulling out his own weapon, a katana sword, he stood ready for battle.

It didn't take long for the creature to charge at them, screaming in a language unknown to them, holding a weapon in each hand. It seemed to be extremely angry and despite the fact it just crawled out of the remains of a building, it seemed to be unaffected.

Before any of them realized what happened, there was a familiar green flash that knocked the creature back, making it land back in the wreckage.

Dick and Damian looked at each other for a brief moment, both knew only one person, or living being, that had that kind of power.

A moment later, a female figure landed just a few feet away from the creature, keeping it down by holding what seemed to be a metal bo staff to its neck.

"That was unexpected," Dick murmured, making Damian look away from the scene for just a moment.

"You can say that again," the young boy murmured his attention back on the odd pair before them.

Dick looked down at Damian for a moment, about to say something when he was interrupted by another flash of green.

"I think she killed it," Damian said, intrigued by the scene unfolding before his eyes, still ready for a fight... but Dick was not a surprise given who his parents were and who had raised him.

"That's not a good thing," Dick reminded the younger boy.

Damian shrugged. "Sometimes it is."

Shaking his head, Dick turned his attention to the familiar redheaded alien, whom he had not seen in a few weeks. More weeks than he cared to admit. She was no longer looking at the creature, her attention was on the pair of young heroes.

"I suppose you'll want to take him?" she asked, not directing the question to anyone in specific, smiling as she spoke.

"What is he?" Damian asked, putting his sword away as he walked closer to the unfamiliar creature.

Looking back for a brief second, she answered. "Gordanian. From the Vega system," she explained.

"I wasn't expecting to see you in here," Dick said, approaching his old friend.

She was silent for a moment. "I wasn't expecting to be here either..." she said. "But I had to know why he came here."

"Did you get your answer?" He asked.

"Not entirely," she replied, her emerald green eyes looking down for a moment. "I'm surprised Damian isn't angry he didn't get to fight," she said, changing the topic of their conversation abruptly something anyone could have noticed but Dick understood why she did that.

"Don't worry, Kori, he'll be fine," Dick shrugged, a little amused by her words. "Fighting is almost all he ever does, not fighting once in a while is good for him."

Kori smiled. "He is a warrior."

"And too much like his parents..." he added.

"I'll take your word for it," she said and before she could continue, she was interrupted by Damian.

"The League should be here any minute," he informed the older heroes and neither one was surprised that the young boy had called the Justice League. He may say he dislikes working with others but with time he has learned to work with others.

"I should go," Kori said because despite being a hero in Jump city, she had never been comfortable around the Justice League and due to that, she had only ever met Batman and that was only because Dick used to live in Jump city a few years ago.

Dick grabbed her hand before she could leave. "You don't have to go. You have done nothing wrong."

"I never said I did," she smiled. "But I must get back to Jump City... before anything happens."

"You left Raven in charge, didn't you?" Damian asked, attentively watching the pair, fully aware of the history between them.

Kori nodded. "Of course, I know Raven is more than capable of handling things while I am here."

"Agreed. There would be no tower left if you had left someone else in charge," the young boy retorted.

"I was aware of that possibility, that is why she is the one in charge," she assured the boy, knowing that despite his words, he cared for the Titans back in Jump City.

"Good," Damian nodded in approval, crossing his arms over his chest, his attention back on the creature as they waited for the league to arrive.

"He cares," Dick said. "He may never admit it but he cares," he added, making Kori smile.

"Indeed..." she agreed. "Now, I must get going. I wouldn't want to interrupt any official Justice League business."

"You wouldn't be interrupting anything," he reassured her, before leaning closer to whisper something to her, making her smile even more.

Kori simply nodded and kissed his cheek in response before leaving.

"What did you say to her?" Damian asked as he stood next to his adopted older brother.

Dick smiled. "If I wanted you to know I would have said it out loud."

Damian scoffed and whatever he was going to said was cut off by the arrival of some of the Justice League members as well as a few members of the younger team.

"To be continued..." the young boy whispered.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Hi there! Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you all like it.


	10. A Flash In The Sky II

**Summary:** Continuation for A Flash in the Sky. Set right after the end of the previous chapter.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven, New Jersey**

After everything was taken care of the creature was safely in the League's custody, Dick decided to call it a night. It was late and though he didn't have to go to work in the morning, he was eager to get back to his apartment.

"We should go," he said to Damian as they watched the remaining members of the League check the area one last time before they left.

"Don't tell me you are tired?" the young boy said, arms crossed over his chest. "The night is still young."

Dick smiled. Of course, Damian wouldn't want to call it a night. He barely got to do anything. "I have things to do in the morning but if you want to go with them..." he said, motioning to the team. "I am sure they will find something for you to do. Or something to destroy."

"Funny but not untrue," Damian sighed. "I suppose I will be seeing you later. Should I tell Batman you send your regards?"

"No. I can call him later," he chuckled and Damien shrugged before leaving to where the others were gathered. Dick waved before disappearing into the night.

* * *

The good thing about living on the top floor of the apartment building was that it was easy to sneak in and out undetected. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the challenge but rather the fact that sometimes he was too tired to be bothered with being stealth.

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed before removing his mask.

"You look tired..." A voice he was very familiar with said. Looking up, he found Kori leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom, a smile playing her lips, looking particularly amused.

"That's because I am," he answered as he sat down on the couch, closing his eyes.

Kori pushed herself away from the doorframe and moved to sit down next to Dick. "Perhaps you should take a nap?" she said, though it sounded more like a question. "I am certain that will make you feel better."

"Probably," he answered, keeping his eyes closed. "But I rather not sleep. We don't get enough time together anymore. We're both always busy."

"We are," she agreed. "But it is part of the job as you've said."

"Well, I don't like it," he said, sounding like Damian when he started complaining about foolish things. It didn't happen as often anymore but the boy's rants entertained her.

"And you think I do?" she said, knowing perfectly well that he knew she did not. "But we both have people who depend on us. You have Damien and I have Rachel and the others..."

"Right," he said as he moved to pull Kori closer to him. He was going to enjoy what little time they had together before she had to leave. "Still don't like it."

Kori laughed before kissing his cheek. "You can always come and visit us."

"Or I can send Damien with you. That way it will be easier for me to visit," he smiled brightly, liking his idea too much. "And he does needs to learn how to work with a team and he won't do it by occasionally working with one."

"So everybody wins?"

"Exactly."

Kori laughed. She liked the idea and by the looks of it, Dick had thought about this before more than once. And he was only right. Damian rarely worked with someone that wasn't Batman or Nightwing and perhaps being with others who were actually closer to his age more often would help him.

"You get to break the news to him," she said as she stood up, pulling Dick along with her. "Now come on, let's get you out of that suit," she added as she led him to his bedroom to change. "You can't tell me you are comfortable in that right now."

"If you want me to take my clothes off you can always ask," he said, winking as she looked back at him amused. "There's no need for too many words."

Kori smiled as she got some more comfortable clothes from his dresser. "We both know I wouldn't go around it if that was what I wanted. Now, get change," she said, placing the clothes on his bed.

Dick smiled before doing as she asked because after all, she was right. As much as he loved his suit, after a long night, it was not comfortable. And sleep did sound divine at the moment. He wasn't tired from that night, he hadn't done much that particular night but one could only spend so many sleepless night and busy days at work before you crashed. He knew that and he knew Kori knew that as well. They had known each other for years now.

"Just so you know, I borrowed one of your shirts," Kori said, pulling her hair into a bun as she spoke. Dick looked up to find her wearing one of his many black shirts, unaware that she had changed as well.

"I'm not getting it back, am I?" he teased, throughout their time together, Kori had 'borrowed' many of his shirts and once she took them, they never came back. But to be fair, she looked wonderful in them.

Kori blushed at his words. "Probably not," she said, sitting down on his bed and hugging one of his pillows to her chest. "They are very comfortable."

He chuckled. "You look gorgeous," he said as he sat down next to her.

She smiled, before throwing the pillow back were it had been and wrapping her arms around him, holding him close as she straddled him. For a moment, Dick was surprised but he recovered quickly enough and wrapped his arms around her as well. He knew Kori was very close to her emotions and she was not afraid to show them, unlike him... though, after many years of knowing her, things had changed for him. He was not as closed and guarded as he used to be before he met her.

"You know, I've been thinking," he started as he drew invisible patterns on her back. "We could move in together," he said, causing Kori to pull away so she could look at him. "If you would―" whatever he was going to say was cut off by Kori's lips on his and for the second time in that hour, he was surprised. Pleasantly so.

Returning the kiss, he cupped Kori's cheeks before pulling away. "I will take that as a yes," he said, to which Kori smiled brightly in returned and nodded eagerly.

"Yes, you can take that as a yes," she said before pulling him into another kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her body against his as his hands settled on her waist.

It was impossible for them to tell how long they kissed, but they were both breathless when they pulled apart. Both happier than they had been in a long time.

"I love you," Dick whispered.

Kori smiled before she replied, "I love you too."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hello! Thank you so much for reading another chapter. And thank you to everyone for their comments on the last chapter! Please let me know what you guys think of the latest update.


	11. Starlet

**Summary:** Alternate world. Set in 1930s Los Angeles, CA.

* * *

 **Los Angeles, CA.**

It was early in the morning when the phone rang. A normal person would have been asleep at that hour but he wasn't. The smell of cigarettes surrounded him as he stared at the latest report he had received just the day before. He wondered if it would be a good idea to pour himself another drink but quickly dismissed the idea. That really wouldn't help him.

Looking at the phone as it rang, he sighed. There were only a few people who would call him at such an ungodly hour. Letting the phone ring, he turned back to the report, hoping to get some more work done... but just a few moments after the phone stopped ringing, it rang again.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked, picking up the phone.

"Good morning to you too," The voice of his best friend Wally greeted him. "It is lovely to hear your voice so early in the morning," he chuckled at his own words.

Dick rolled his eyes even though no one could see. "Wally, how can I help you at," he paused to look at the clock on the wall. "Four, almost five in the morning?"

"We have a meeting. So it's a good thing you are already up."

"A meeting?" He asked it had been a while since he was last asked to attend a meeting. "And what is this meeting about?"

"I have no idea," He could imagine Wally shrugging as he said that. "I was only tasked with getting you there... So will I have to go get you or can you get here yourself?"

"I'll be there," He sighed. "At what time is this meeting?"

"In two hours... So be there early," Wally said before the line went dead.

* * *

He still had ten minutes to spare when he arrived at the meeting room and found Wally standing outside. Waiting for him.

"So what's this all about?" he asked, standing next to his friend and taking the offered cup of coffee. "What could possibly be so important?"

"I have no idea," Wally answered with a small shrug of his shoulders. "They really have not said anything..." he sounded somewhat bored. "Come on," he said patting him on the shoulder before walking into the room, Richard right behind him.

It wasn't long before Captain Jones entered the room, nodding at the two detectives before taking a seat.

"Grayson. West," he said greeted the pair as his assistant handed them some folders. "You have a new assignment," he said, not wasting a moment and getting straight to business. "I need you to look after LA's newest darling. Rising star and what not" he said, motioning to the folders. "There have been some... issues and the studio needs to make sure she is safe.

It was not a secret that money made things move in the city. If you had the money you could do whatever you wanted and there were only a handful in the city with the kind of money needed to boss the police around.

"We're on it, boss," Wally said, genuinely pleased with their task. Looking at his friend, Richard was already reading the file. No surprises there. Out of the two, he had always been the impatient one, always quick to act; while Richard was always analyzing every last detail, taking his time to do things right.

"Yes. We are on it."

"Good. The young lady has been made aware of this and she will be expecting you both," Captain Jones said and they both knew they were dismissed. "Do let me know if anything relevant happens."

The pair nodded before standing up and leaving the room. It was better to get right into work when it came to cases such as this one.

"Hey, can we stop and get some breakfast real quick?" Wally asked as they left the building. "It will be a quick pitstop."

Richard smiled. He knew that was not true. Wally loved his food. "I'm pretty sure you already had breakfast, Wally."

"Okay. Fine. Maybe," the red-headed young man agreed. The pair had been friends for too long so there really was no point in denying the truth. "Let me rephrase that. Can we stop along the way so I can get a quick snack? I'm hungry."

"I suppose we have time," he said, sparing one quick look at his wristwatch. "Now get in the car," he said before opening the door and getting into the driver's side.

"He always gets to drive," Wally murmured to himself but did as was told.

* * *

The young starlet lived in one of the best neighborhoods in the city, despite this, the house itself was not a grand mansion. It was a large home, but not something one would associate with a movie star. It was beautiful, nonetheless. Whoever designed the place clearly took some inspiration from the Roman Villas. A lot of open space and green areas.

"Looks nice," Wally said, both showing their badges to the officer guarding the front gate be allowed inside. "Less gloomy than the place you grew up in."

"What makes you say that?" Richard asked, well aware of the differences between the two places, as he parked the car before getting up.

Wally smiled in return before they once again pulled out their badges to be allowed inside. "You would think someone got killed here..." He murmured so only Richard could hear his words.

"No one did," Richard assured his friend, knowing he had given the file a quick glance, as they were led inside by a different officer. "Don't worry about that, pal."

Whatever Wally was going to say was cut off by the officer letting them know their host was waiting for them in the living area. Richard thank him before the officer went back the way they came.

"I don't think he liked us..." Wally said, watching the man walk away.

"Probably because you talk too much," Richard smiled as he teased his friend before patting him in the back. "Now come on..." he added before walking into the living area, where two young women were expecting them. A raven-haired woman and a red-headed one.

"Good morning, ladies," Richard said, a polite smile on his lips as he spoke. "I'm Detective Grayson," he introduced himself before pointing at his companion. "And this is Detective West. We have been tasked with your safety for the time being."

"This is going to be fun..." the raven-haired woman murmured as she crossed her arms over her chest, sitting down on the armrest of the sofa.

"Rachel," the red-head said, trying and failing to be stern, before turning her attention to the young detectives. "I am Kori," she introduced herself, smiling brightly as she spoke. "This is my friend Rachel."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," Richard smiled politely at both women. "We will do our best to be out of your way during our stay and should you need anything, please let us know," he added as Wally nodded. "Excuse us..." with that, the pair walked off the room to begin their job.

As the young detectives walked out of the room, Rachel barely spared them a second glance, while Kori seemed intrigued. Especially about the dark-haired one.

* * *

Some days later, Richard found himself outside the impressive home alone. Wally had gone to find something to eat, not that he was surprised by that. His friend could really eat, that was something people quickly learned about him.

Chuckling to himself, Richard shook his head. Being around Wally was entertaining.

"What could possibly be so funny that it has you laughing all by yourself?" He heard Kori said from behind him.

"I was just thinking of something," He answered as he turned to face the red-headed young woman.

"A funny memory?" she inquired, making him smile. After a few days around her, he found out that she was very curious. Not in a way that would bother others but in a way that he found endearing.

Richard nodded. "Something like that."

"At least you are entertained. I can't imagine this being very fun," she sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. He knew she thought it was unnecessary for Wally and himself to waste their time taking care of her. Nothing relevant had happened since the initial incident but the studio insisted.

"I don't mind being here... and I know Wally likes it very much," he said, making her smile at his words. It was no secret why Wally enjoyed his time there. "I didn't think he would get along so well with your friend."

"Yes, she seems to like him," Kori smiled. She knew Rachel could appear cold and distant but once you truly got to know her, she was much different... but not everyone cared enough to bother with that. "I'm glad she does."

"Me too. He is a friendly guy but his love for talking... and eating," he added the last part as an afterthought. "Not everyone likes that about him. Especially the talking part."

Kori laughed at his words. She had come to realize how much Wally loved food, no that she blamed him. She loved eating as well... though she was encouraged not to indulge on that too much.

"I like him. He always has a funny story to tell," she smiled, rubbing her arms as the night grew colder.

Richard removed his jacket and offered it to her so she wouldn't be cold "That's Wally," he said as he helped her put the jacket on. "You will never know a dull moment around him. Unless he doesn't like you..."

"Well, I am happy that he likes me," she smiled brightly, now feeling warm and content. She enjoyed spending time around the two detectives assigned to protect her, especially Richard, but that was not something she would say out loud.

"We both do," He said, being completely honest. Though he might like her a bit more than his friend, just like her, she was not going to say anything about it. This was his job and he needed to avoid any distractions. "Now, let's get you inside. It's getting colder and I don't want you to get sick."

"You worry too much," she said but nonetheless, she agreed. The night was growing colder. "Come on," she grabbed his arm and pulled her along with her before we could react or say anything.

Inside they found Wally and Rachel in the living room. Rachel was reading a book. No surprise there. He had learned she loved reading anything she could get her hands. Wally, on the other hand, was eating. No surprise there either.

Rachel looked up and raised an eyebrow at her friend, noticing the jacket she was wearing. Kori simply smiled in return and sat near the fire to warm herself. Unsure of what to do with himself, he too sat by the fire next to the redhead, watching the flames as they all were silent in the room.

After some time, Kori and Richard began speaking among themselves. Nothing of importance, just a conversation to pass the time. Noticing this, Rachel closed her book and tapped Wally's arm, hoping to distract him from his current task; which was stuffing his face with food. At the sight of him, she really couldn't help but wonder where did everything go... No matter how much she had seen him eat, he never gained a pound.

She knew one or two young stars would be extremely jealous.

Looking up, Wally smile, making Rachel shake her head. He reminded her of a young child at times.

Holding her book to her chest, she motioned for Wally to follow her out of the room and though he wasn't sure why, he followed after the raven-haired girl, leaving his friend and their charge alone.

Realizing they were alone in the room, Kori leaned her head against Richard's shoulder as he was telling her some story about his youth. He made a brief pause to look at her before continuing with his story. When he was done, he noticed her eyes were closed and she was leaning not just her head on him.

"Am I that boring?" He asked in a playful manner, keeping his voice low. "I can stop with my stories if they are putting you to sleep."

Kori smiled but kept her eyes closed as she spoke. "No. They are very interesting," and she was not being untruthful. Just like Wally he always had a story to share.

"I find that hard to believe when I am putting you to sleep."

"I am a little tired," she admitted, finally looking up at him. "And your voice is very soothing."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her words. That was not something he was expecting to hear. "I will be sure to mention that under my special skills. One never knows when it might come in handy for a job."

"Happy I could be of assistance," she smiled brightly and Richard had to admit to himself, she looked even more beautiful when she smiled. She truly brighten things around her by just being herself.

Resuming her place, she asked him to tell her another story and he happily obliged. He was quickly realizing that there really wasn't much he could deny if she asked. So he told her a story but stopped himself somewhere close to the middle of it when she yawned.

"Maybe you should rest?" he said as he helped her to her feet, resting his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

She seemed to be considering his words for a moment before shaking her head. "I am not that tired," she finally answered.

"Of course not. You are only falling asleep where you are standing because you are full of energy," he said as he guided her out of the room. "As one regularly does."

She grinned and stopped walking, pulling on his arm so he would stop walking too and face her. "I will admit that the last few days have been exhausting but I don't want to sleep. I can do that later."

"And pray tell me, why you want to postpone this?"

"Because the time we have together is limited. You will be gone once this has been resolved and I will not see you again..." she admitted, eyes cast down as she spoke. She was not entirely sure as to what had compelled her to say what she did but she was glad that those words had finally been said.

Richard on his part was speechless. That was not something he expected to hear. Ever.

As silence reigned between the pair, Kori began growing restless. She knew he understood the meaning of her words and wanted him to say something. Anything was better than silence.

"Do say something," Kori said as she began to twirl the ends of her hair, a nervous habit of her.

"Say something?" he repeated to which she nodded in response, hoping he would say something. "You shouldn't have said that," he finally said, a hand running through his hair as he looked at her. He emerald eyes, clouded with emotion. "And this shouldn't be happening," he murmured, mostly to himself.

"So you do not like me," she said and he hated the sad look on her face and hated himself even more, knowing he was the cause of it,

"Wait. That is not what I meant."

"Then explain what you meant."

Richard sighed. "I like you. I think you are beautiful and smart and funny," he admitted, his words bringing a small smile to her face. "If things were different I would have asked you out some time ago... but I can't. I have a job to do."

"I am not a porcelain doll in need of your constant care. You don't need to watch me every second of every day," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I am not a queen. I am not untouchable."

"That is not what meant. I know you are not helpless. I quite like that about you," he admitted, pulling her closer.

"Then why don't you do something?"

"I will," he reassured her because he really couldn't deny the red-headed beauty much. Heaven help him.

"Good," she was beaming at his words, as he tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. "When?"

"Soon," he murmured, leaning closer. So close, yet far away.

"How soon?

He smiled just before he kissed her cheek. "I don't want to ruin the surprise," he murmured, pulling back to see her smile. "Now, you should go to get some rest..."

* * *

Thank you for reading another chapter! I hope you like it. Please leave a comment with your thoughts. Do let me know if you would like a part two on this chapter or just let me know what you would like to see.


End file.
